feelings chapter 1
by rmxoxo
Summary: Big Event HunHan Indonesia
SEHUN P.O.V

Ahh... aku benci hidupku, hidupku yang membosankan, dan terisolasi dari kehidupan diluar sana, dan tidak ada orang yang ingin dekat denganku. Aku Oh Se hun, atau mungkin kalian lebih mengenal aku dengan Sehun. Aku adalah penyanyi terpopuler di Korea, tapi aku tidak suka dengan hidup ini, ini terlalu membosankan dan terlalu banyak drama di dalamnya.

"Sehun-a! Kau ada dimana?" Terdengar suara yang sudah tidak asing bagiku, dia adalah managerku Ahn Chan Soo. "Aku disini, Ada apa hyung?" Jawabku. "Ah sehun-a hyung sudah bilang kan kalau hyung harus pergi dalam beberapa waktu kedepan?" 'Memangnya kapan dia pernah bilang? Ahh entahla apa peduliku' "ya, jadi kenapa?" Tanya ku "jadi selama hyung pergi kau akan diurus oleh orang kepercayaan hyung, dia adik perempuanku. Hanya dalam beberapa minggu saja. Kau bisa meminta apa saja yang kau butuhkan darinya, kau mengertikan?" Aku hanya mengangguk menandakan kalau aku mengerti. Adik? Aku tidak pernah tau kalau chan soo hyung punya adik perempuan.

-keesokan harinya-

Tinggg...tonggg...

Eiii siapa yg datang pagi - pagi seperti ini?

Aku berjalan malas kearah pintu dan membukanya, terlihat wanita yang yaa bisa dibilang lumayan cantik, ahh apa yang aku pikirkan ini. "Sehun-ssi, benarkan? Sehunssi?" Tanya nya, untuk apa dia menanyakan hal yang tidak penting seperti ini "kalau sudah tau kenapa masih bertanya ?" "Ahh tidak, saya hanya ingin memastikan. Karna anda terlihat sedikit berbeda dari yang saya lihat di TV" Cihh tentu saja beda, aku terlihat lebih tampan jika dilihat secara langsung. "...anda terlihat lebih tampan di TV daripada aslinya" auhhh ada apa dengan wanita ini? "Yaaak! Kita bahkan belum 10 menit bertemu dan kau sudah menjelek - jelekan ku? Kau ini sebenarnya siapa?" Aish rasanya amarahku sudah mencapai titik puncak tertinggi. "Ahh benar,Halo perkenalkan nama saya Ahn Lu Han, anda bisa memanggil saya luhan. Saya akan mengganti kan kakak saya sebagai manajer anda selama beberapa minggu kedepan" ohh jadi ini adiknya chan soo hyung,kenapa mereka berbeda sekali ? "Oh jadi kau orangnya, masuk dan cepat bereskan rumah dan barang - barangku, aku ada syuting 3 jam lagi" perintahku "ne, aku mengerti" jawabnya sambil mendorong atau lebih tepatnya menarik koper bawaannya.

"Sehun-ssi apa anda sudah siap? Aku sudah membereskan semua barang - barang anda, kita tinggal berangkat saja" Aku hanya mengiyakannya dengan anggukkan. aku memperhatikan perempuan yang berada di depan ku dari atas sampai bawah, gadis itu terlihat berpakaian santai dengan sepatu converse, celana jeans hitam, jaket tebal karna memang ini sedang musim dingin, dan dia menguncir kuda rambutnya, dia terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya, aku bilang baik bukan cantik.

LUHAN P.O.V

"Apa? Oppa! Aku ini dokter, apa ada dokter yang bekerja sebagai manager? Maksudku pengganti manager. Apa otakmu itu terbentur sesuatu?" Setibanya aku dirumah, aku langsung disuguhkan perintah oleh kakak ku, dia menyuruhku untuk menggantikan nya Sebagai manajer dari artis yang ia pegang, tentu saja aku berontak, aku tidak mau bekerja sebagai manager, aku sekolah tinggi-tinggi untuk menjadi dokter tapi malah disuruh menjadi manager? Haa tidak bisa ku percaya "luhan-a tolong bantu oppa satu kali ini saja, kau kan juga sedang dalam masa menunggu untuk dijadikan dokter jadi kau bisa menggantikan ku selama beberapa minggu ini, ya? Oppa mengharapkanmu" kata oppa sambil menggenggam tangan ku "tidak, aku tidak mau. Memang kenapa aku harus menggantikan oppa?" Tanyaku "begini,oppa harus pergi ke luar negri untuk mengurus kakak iparmu yang sebentar lagi akan melahirkan, kau tau itu kan? Dia sangat ingin oppa menemaninya selama proses persalinan,jadi bantu lah oppa mu ini, kau tau kan dia anak pertamaku?" Yaa oppaku sudah menikah 1 tahun yang lalu, istrinya berkebangsaan Indonesia dan kakak iparku itu menetap di indonesia jadi mau tidak mau memang oppaku harus bolak balik seoul - jakarta untuk sekedar menengok keadaan istrinya. Dan sekarang kandungan istrinya sudang menginjak bulan ke-7 "tapi kakak ipar baru akan melahirkan 2 bulan lagi, itu bukan beberapa minggu tapi 2 bulan! Eiss jeongmal! Apa kau ingin melihat adikmu mati?" Cerca ku tiada henti "yaaak! Apa kau ingin batal menjadi dokter? Setelah ibu dan ayah meninggal, Aku lah yang membiayaimu selama ini, tidak adakah balas budimu sedikitpun?" Lagi - lagi dia mengungkit ini, orang tua kami meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu jadi dialah yang membiayai kehidupan ku, karna memang Gajinya sebagai manager cukup besar dan orang tua kami juga meninggalkan restoran yang berjalan cukup baik, dan dengan itulah aku dapat bersekolah setinggi ini menjadi dokter. "Ah oke, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku" dan seketika mata kakak ku langsung terlihat berbinar ketika aku mengatakan itu "jeongmal? Ahh luhan-a gomawo, saranghae, yoksi ne dongsaeng" dia memelukku dengan erat "ahh lepas jangan lupa janjimu" "janji apa?" Tanyanya "kau harus langsung kembali 2 hari setelah kakak ipar selesai melahirkan, kau mengerti?" Aku tidak mau terjebak lama-lama menjadi budak artis, bukan karna aku ini jahat ya. "Oke, besok kau langsung pergi saja ke alamat ini" dia memberiku secarik kertas yang berisi alamat lengkap dengan nomor telfon sang artis "Sehun, apartemen gangnam A*** no 1008" bukan suatu kejutan lagi kalau kakak ku bekerja sebagai manager Sehun karna dia sudah bekerja selama 4 tahun jadi tidak mungkin aku belum mengetahui itu "baiklah"jawabku singkat.

Malamnya aku mengemas barang - barangku, kakakku bilang Sehun itu anak yang baik dan ceria tapi aku tidak begitu yakin karna saat kakak ku menceritakannya dia terlihat ragu dengan apa yang dia katakan. Sesudah aku mengemas barang, aku langsung menjatuhkan badanku diranjangku yang empuk. Ahh, entah apa yang akan terjadi esok, semoga semua berjalan dengan baik dan lancar.

Sengat Matahari pagi membangunkan ku dari tidur lelapku, aku lupa nenutup tirai kamarku rupanya. "Good morning!" Ucapku pada Pada diriku sendiri. Ini akan menjadi 2 bulan yang panjang "Luhan-a Fightingggg!" Teriakku dikamar mandi. Setelah bersiap, didepan kaca aku mengatakan "luhan-a halsu isseo" ini adalah rutinitas ku setiap harinya hanya sekedar untuk menanamkan semangat pada hati dan pikiran ku. Sesampainya di apartemen seperti yang tertera di alamat ini aku langsung menekan bel yang ada, dan tak sampai 1 menit terlihat seorang pria yang sering ku lihat di TV, dia berdiri di hadapanku dengan tangan kiri di pinggang dan tangan kanan berada di ganggang pintu, dia menatapku dari bawah hingga atas, begitupun aku, aku juga melihatnya dari bawah sampai atas dan kesimpulan ku setelah melihatnya di pagi yang cerah ini adalah... Kumal. dia tidak seperti Sehun yang kulihat selama ini, ternyata dia terlihat lebih tampan di TV dibandingkan aslinya. dengan semua keberanian yang aku punya aku mencoba untuk berbicara "Sehun-ssi, benarkan? Sehunssi?" bodoh, apa yang sudah aku katakan?! tentu saja dia Sehun, "kalau sudah tau kenapa masih bertanya ?" sekarang dia pasti berpikir kalau aku ini hanyalah gadis bodoh, dan kucoba untuk kembali berbicara "Ahh tidak, saya hanya ingin memastikan. Karna anda terlihat sedikit berbeda dari yang saya lihat di TV" lalu beberapa detik kemudian aku kembali berkata "...anda terlihat lebih tampan di TV daripada aslinya" setelah aku mengatakan itu air muka Sehun langsung berubah menjadi agak kemerahan kenapa? apa aku salah bicara? Tidakkan? kurasa tidak karna sepengetahuanku artis itu lebih senang dibilang lebih tampan di TV daripada aslinya "Yaaak! Kita bahkan belum 10 menit bertemu dan kau sudah menjelek - jelekan ku? Kau ini sebenarnya siapa?" aku terlonjak dari lamunan sesaatku saat dia meneriakiku... tunggu dulu, yaakk?! yaakk inma, aku ini 4 tahun lebih tua darimu! kau harusnya berbicara formal dan memanggilku noona. aarrgghh andai saja kau bukan atasan kakakku sudah, hwak genyang! aku berusaha meredam amarahku dan menjawab pertanyaannya "Ahh benar,Halo perkenalkan nama saya Ahn Lu Han, anda bisa memanggil saya luhan. Saya akan mengganti kan kakak saya sebagai manajer anda selama beberapa minggu kedepan" lebih tepatnya 2 bulan. "Ohh jadi kau orangnya, masuk dan cepat bereskan rumah dan barang - barangku, aku ada syuting 2 jam lagi" baru saja aku menginjakkan kakiku disini tapi langsung mendapat tugas "ne, aku mengerti" jawabku singkat. aku menarik koperku ke kamar yg sudah diberitahu Sehun sebelumnya, ini kamar chan soo oppa katanya singkat lalu menghambur pergi. sesaat setelah aku masuk ke kamar ini ,aroma khas laki-laki langsung tercium,ini bau parfum chan soo oppa, pikirku. setelah membereskan barang-barangku aku berlanjut membereskan rumah Sehun, apakah manager itu sama dengan pembantu? memang kata chan soo oppa tidak ada pembantu yg bertahan lama dirumah ini dikarenakan Sehun yang sangat perfectionis dan tidak suka debu menempel di rumah nya sedikitpun, tapi walaupun begitu chan soo oppa bilang Sehun itu anak manis nan baik. saat aku Membersihkan ruang tamu terdapat pajangan foto-foto Sehun mulai dari bayi hingga besar, Sehun kecil sangatlah lucu dan menggemaskan, tanpa sadar aku sudah menyunggingkan senyumku, ah sadarlah luhan-a, aku langsung membereskan semuanya lalu kembali ke kamarku untuk mandi, setelah mandi aku bergegas untuk menyiapkan barang-barang kebutuhan syuting Sehun, kakakku sudah memberitahuku dan menuliskan daftar keperluan yang diperlukan Sehun jadi aku tinggal mengemas sesuai dengan apa yang tertera dicatatan ku, setelah semua kurasa selesai aku langsung menuju ke kamar Sehun, saat berada didepan kamar Sehun ternyata pintunya sedikit terbuka lebar dan terdapat celah untuk melihat kedalam kamar,terlihat Sehun yang sedang memainkan Handphone nya di sofa kecil yang ada dikamarnya. Tanpa mengedor pintu aku langsung membuka pintu kamar itu untuk memberitahukan jika semuanya sudah siap "Sehun-ssi apa anda sudah siap? Aku sudah membereskan semua barang - barang anda, kita tinggal berangkat saja" dia hanya mengangguk sebagaitanda kalau dia sudah siap. Lalu aku menuju mobil untuk segera berangkat ke lokasi syuting, namun sebelum berangkat tentu saja aku harus memasukkan semua barang - barang ini ke mobil, untung aku ini lumayan kuat karna memang barang - barang ini sangatlah berat. Saat sedang memasukkan barang ke mobil aku tersentak ketika sebuah tangan merebut tas yang sedang ku angkat "biar aku saja, kau panaskan saja mobilnya" masih dalam keadaan kaget aku mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil. Tak lama kemudian pintu belakang mobil terbuka dan terlihat Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil "apa kau pandai menyetir? Kalau tidak biar aku yang menyetir" tanyanya padaku "jangan khawatir,saya pandai menyetir" jawabku singkat dan menginjak gas untuk segera menuju lokasi syuting. Selama perjalanan kami hanya terdiam dalam keheningan tanpa adanya sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir kami satu sama lain, yang mengisi keheningan ini hanya lagu-lagu yang terdengar dari radio mobil. Lama kami di perjalanan akhirnya kami sampai di tempat tujuan, kami langsung turun dan masuk ke dalam stasiun televisi ini "jangan jauh-jauh dari ku, aku tidak ingin kerepotan hanya untuk mencarimu" ucapnya "ne, tapi apa aku juga tidak boleh ke toilet?" Memang saat ini aku dalam keadaan menahan huang air kecil "pokoknya jangan jauh dariku, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu" saat sehun mengatakan itu aku merasakan panas dibagian pipi "jangan ge-er, aku hanya tidak suka dengan orang yang merepotkanku" aku hanya nenjawabnya dengan anggukkan. Dijalan menuju ruangan kami banyak bertemu artis-artis lain, wahh beruntung juga rupanya menjadi manager artis, kita bisa bertemu dengan banyak pria-pria tampan nan terkenal. Saat kami sampai diruangan yang didepan nya sudah tertera tulisan "SEHUN". Di dalam hanya terlihat stylish dan kru dari stasiun Televisi ini, aku menyapa mereka dengan ramah dan nemperkenalkan diriku.

SEHUN P.O.V

Dalam perjalan menuju lokasi syuting pandanganku tak pernah lepas dari perempuan yang sedang Menyetir mobilku di depan, seperti ada magnet dalam dirinya yang membuatku ingin terus memandangnya, sedikit tidak masuk akal memang mengingat kami baru saja kenal beberapa jam yang lalu, aku tidak bilang aku menyukainya apalagi cinta kepadanya karna tidak mungkin cinta bisa datang sebegitu cepat, aku hanya..entahla aku hanya ingin menatapnya. Aku sangat ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.

"jangan jauh-jauh dari ku, aku tidak ingin kerepotan hanya untuk mencarimu" perintahku,jujur saja aku tidak suka dengan orang yang merepotkan karna aku tidak suka direpotkan. "ne, tapi apa aku juga tidak boleh ke toilet?" Kurasa itu diluar kendaliku "pokoknya jangan jauh dariku, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu"apa? Apa yang barusan aku bilang, astaga Sehun "jangan ge-er, aku hanya tidak suka dengan orang yang merepotkanku" kuharap dia tidak menyadari keadaanku yang sedang gelagapan ini. Saat sedang berada diruanganku, menunggu untuk tampil di panggung tiba-tiba handphone ku berbunyi "halo," terdengar suara dari sebrang sana "ya hyung?" Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfon aku sudah tau kalau itu pasti Kai hyung "Sehun-a, hyung dan DO hyung mau menginap di rumah mu,apa tidak apa-apa?" Kai hyung, DO hyung, dan aku adalah teman baik sedari kecil. Mereka yang paling memahamiku bahkan melebihi orang tuaku sendiri, mereka yang menerimaku apa adanya disaat semua orang menjauhiku karna sikapku yg tidak jelas "ya, menginaplah" jawabku singkat "okeoke, kau sedang dimana? Apa masih syuting? Untuk apa kau bekerja Sangat keras padahal orang tuamu itu kaya raya, kau memang serakah harta rupanya" karna kesal aku langsung menutup telfon. memang aku berasal dari keluarga yang bisa dibilang lebih dari segi harta, kami memiliki perusahaan besar yang sukses dan juga rumah yang besar pula, tapi sayang tidak ada kehangatan didalamnya, tidak ada kebebasan, seperti penjara bahkan neraka. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah itu dengan alasan ingin mandiri, tentu saja ayahku tidak senang dengan hal itu dan dia mengancam tidak akan memberiku uang dan mem-black list ku dari daftar keturunan. Namun pada akhirnya mereka memberiku izin, "apa aku boleh ke toilet?" Lamunanku terhenti karna suara mengganggu itu, aku hanya menatap tajam kearahnya "kenapa? Tidak boleh ya?" Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku tanda mengizinkannya pergi "aku janji hanya sebentar," dan dia langsung pergi. "Sehun-ssi, anda penampilan selanjutnya jadi tolong untuk segera menuju panggung" aku pergi menuju panggung bersama seorang kru.

setelah syuting kami langsung menuju kerumah, hari ini hanya satu pejerjaan jadi aku bisa pulang lebih awal. Sesampainya dirumah saat aku tengah mandi "Aaaaaaaa!" Terdengar suara teriakan wanita yang sudah pasti itu Luhan, aku yang sedang mandi pun langsung berlari ketika mendengar teriakannya dengan hanya mengenakan handuk untuk nenutupi bagian bawahku "apa? Ada apa? Kau Kenapa ?" Tanyaku langsung ketika aku sampai disana "aaaaaaaa!"bukan menjawab dia malah tambah berteriak saat Melihatku "eishh jawab aku, kau kenapa?" Aku semakin panik karena tidak ada jawaban yang dia berikan "Sehun-a, handukmu" aku baru sadar jika ada DO hyung disana, tapi tunggu.. apa? Handukku? Perlahan aku melihat kebawah dan "aaaaaaa!" Teriakku, ternyata karna sangking semangatnya aku berlari sampai aku tidak sadar jika handukku sudah lepas dari tempatnya dan alhasil barang yang awalnya tertutup oleh handuk itu melenggang bebas tanpa ada yg menutupinya, tanpa aba-aba aku langsung menarik handuk itu dan menempatkannya kembali ke tempat semula. "Kenapa kau berteriak?" aku berusaha untuk tenang dan kembali menanyakannya persoalan teriakannya "karna handukmu" "bu..bukan yg ini, yang tadi, teriakanmu yang pertama tadi" tanyaku gelagapan "karna orang ini ada di kamarku" jawabnya "hanya karna itu?" Tidak mungkin hanya karna itu dia berteriak "iya, hanya itu"jawabnya santai "Apa?! Kau berteriak hanya karna melihat ada orang dikamarmu?" Dia ini memang wanita yang memiliki sejuta kejutan "maaf, aku memang mudah terkejut, jadi karna aku kaget.." perkataannya terpotong oleh DO hyung "Sehun-a.. cepat selesaikan mandimu dulu, dan nona, aku minta maaf jika aku mengejutkanmu, aku tidak tau jika sekarang ini kamarmu karna kukira ini masih milik Chan soo hyung" jelas DO hyung dengan tenangnya, hyung ini memang pembawaannya selalu tenang, aku belum pernah melihatnya panik ataupun tertawa lepas, jika ada kejadian lucupun dia hanya nenyunggingkan senyumnya. "Ya hyung" jawabku "dan kau, kuharap ini terakhir kalinya kau berteriak di rumahku, teriakanmu itu sangat menggangguku" lanjutku sambil menunjuk Luhan, dia hanya mengangguk dan masuk kekamarnya.

Setelah kejadian yg memalukan itu, aku melanjutkan mandi dan pergi ke ruang tv, disana tampak kedua hyung itu sedang asyik menonton TV, sekilas aku melihat ke arah kamar Luhan dan kamarnya masih sama seperti tadi, terkunci "oh akhirnya kau datang, duduk, aku ingin bicara padamu" aku sudah tau apa yang akan Kai hyung bicarakan, pasti mengenai Luhan "sebenarnya siapa wanita yang ada di kamar chan soo hyung itu? Apa dia pacar barumu?" Bingo! Aku sudah tau mereka akan membicarakan ini "bukan, dia bukan pacarku. Dia itu adiknya chan soo hyung, sementara hyung pergi dialah yang akan menggantikannya" jelas ku. "Ohh, begitu rupanya" nampaknya mereka tidak terlalu penasaran tentang Luhan. Malam pun tiba, dan Luhan pun masih tetap berada dalam kamarnya "Ya Sehun-a, apa kau tidak lapar? Hyung sangat lapar, Ayo kita pergi cari makanan untuk dimakan" sebenarnya aku juga lapar, dan pasti gadis itu juga lapar. Karna aku ini bukanlah orang yang jahat jadi kuputuskan untuk mengajaknya makan malam bersama

Tokkk...tokkk

Tidak ada jawaban

Tokk..tokk

"Luhan-ssi?" Panggilku sedikit keras, tidak lama terlihat wanita muncul dihadapanku dengan hanya berpakaian atasan tanktop dan hotpants, apa dia tidak takut berpakaian seperti itu dirumah yang berisi 3 laki-laki? Tapi jujur itu membuatku sedikit terpana dengan pemandangan di depanku. Sebenarnya bukan hal baru untukku melihat pemandangan seperti ini, ini sudah jadi hal yg lumrah bagiku yang notaben nya adalah seorang artis. Tapi saat melihatnya, dia..entahla tidak ada kata lain di otakku selain kata 'sexy'

"Ne? Wae yo?" Aku masih diam termenung menatapanya

"Sehun-ssi? Sehun-ssi?" Dan akhirnya aku tersadar saat dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahku "ahh begitu..begini..emm.. kami ingin pergi, apa kau ingin makan bersama kami?" kau terlihat bodoh Sehun, umpatku dalam hati. Luhan terdiam sebentar lalu menjawab pertanyaanku "Tapi aku merasa tidak enak jika pergi bersama kalian" wajarlah jika dia merasa tidak enak, dia kan masih baru disini "tak apa, aku tidak mau melihat ada orang yang mati karna kelaparan dirumahku" dia terlihat ragu lalu kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya "ganti bajumu dengan pakaian yang lebih hangat, kita akan berangkat 10 menit lagi" setelah mengatakan itu aku langsung pergi tanpa menghiraukan apa yang akan dia ucapkan padaku, kurasa dia bilang ya ahh entahlah. "Apa dia mau ikut?" Tanya DO hyung datar,as always. "Ya hyung, kalian tunggulah diluar, aku harus mengambil jaket dan dompetku dulu, aku akan menyusul" DO hyung hanya mengangguk "ayo kyung soo-a" ajak Kai hyung, kyung soo itu nama asli dari DO hyung. Karna waktu kecil kami merasa namanya itu kurang bagus jadi kami memanggilnya "DO" dan Do itu juga diambil dari namanya, Do Kyung Soo.

Saat aku keluar dari kamar, Luhan pun juga keluar dari kamarnya "kau sudah siap?" Tanyaku, Dia hanya menjawabku dengan anggukkan disertai senyumannya, dia terlihat menggemaskan. Ah? Apa? Kau pasti sudah gila Sehun-a.

Setelah sampai ketempat makan, kami langsung memesan makanan dan makan dengan cepat, kami tidak bisa membuang buang waktu karna takut jika nanti terlau lama aku disini, ada orang yang mengenaliku.

Selesai makan kami langsung pulang, dan sesampainya dirumah kami langsung menuju kamar masing-masing. Apartemenku memiliki 3 kamar, kamarku, kamar chan soo hyung dan kamar tamu. Aku sengaja mengajak Chan soo hyungserumah karna aku membutuhkan orang untuk mengurusku, dan Chan soo hyung bersedia karna dia bilang dia sudah menganggapku seoerti adiknya sendiri, dan begitupun sebaliknya, aku juga menganggapnya seperti kakakku sendiri, jadi sebagai tanda terima kasih aku memberinya gaji 3x lipat gaji yang seharusnya.

LUHAN P.O.V

Sepulangnya dari makan malam, aku langsung pergi menuju kamar dan berbaring di kasur seraya menatap langit-langit kamar, masih ada banyak hari yang harus ku jalani, bersamanya. Tuhan,kuatkan aku. Ini akan menjadi pengalaman terbesarku sebelum menjadi dokter nanti, aku akan diangkat jadi dokter 4 bulan lagi, semoga ini akan jadi pengalaman yang mengesankan, aku menutup mataku dan tanpa sadar aku sudah terlelap ke dalam alam mimpiku.


End file.
